Love Is All You Need
by StarKid McFly
Summary: One-shot, could be considered sequel to The Light Show. It's James and Lily's wedding day, and Sirius, Remus and Peter muse about the most important thing of all: love.


**It's May 2****nd****, and any HP nuthead (like myself) knows what that marks. So I decided to write something to commemorate those who lost their lives, and so this year I wrote some Lily/James fluff with a bit of the Marauders in it. I guess you could call it a sequel to The Light Show, if you like. **

**Rocky**

**xxx**

"There's nothing you can do that can't be done,

There's nothing you can sing that can't be sung,

There's nothing you can say but you can learn how to play the game,

It's easy.

There's nothing you can make that can't be made,

No one you can save that can't be saved,

Nothing you can do but you can learn how to be you in time,

It's easy.

All you need is love,

All you need is love,

All you need is love, love,

Love is all you need." – The Beatles, All You Need is Love

* * *

><p>"I'm getting married in the morning!" James Potter hollered in the middle of Hogsmeade village, a half full bottle of firewhiskey clutched in his right hand, left arm slung around Sirius Black's neck as he stumbled along beside his friends.<p>

"You are indeed," Remus agreed, with a slightly amused expression on his face, "but please don't be so loud. He last thing we need is for you to be carted off to Azkaban and having to postpone the wedding."

"I feel like singing, though," James said, stopping in his tracks. "But I don't know any songs about marriage."

"What a relief," Remus replied, grabbing James's other arm and attempting to help Sirius get him back to his shabby little Ford. "How many did he have?"

"That bottle," Peter squeaked from next to Sirius, peering round to frown at Remus. "He's not very good at holding it."

"I spiked him though," Sirius admitted. "Twice."

"If he doesn't wake up tomorrow, Sirius, I'm holding you personally responsible," Remus said sternly, though he was smiling. "You can face the wrath of Lily alone."

"What if she says no?" James asked suddenly. He looked at Sirius. "She's gonna say no, isn't she?"

"No, she won't."

"You said no!" James attempted to slump to the ground, but only managed to get into an awkward half seated position from where he was pinned by Sirius and Remus. "She's going to say no and it'll be the end of my life." He made a choked noise like he was about to cry.

"I'd say yes," Sirius assured him. "Now get in the car."

* * *

><p><em>Knock knock knock.<em>

Lily swallowed her nerves and called out, "Come in!"  
>Her bedroom door opened, and her mother entered in a maroon dressing gown, blonde hair in rollers, carrying a tray laden with three boiled eggs and a slice of toast.<p>

"I know you won't want to eat anything," Mrs Evans said with a smile, setting the tray on the edge of Lily's bed, "but you'll be starving if you don't, trust me." She gave Lily a one-armed hug before standing up to fuss over the dress.

Lily lay back on the bed, lifting the toast and allowing herself a small nibble at one of the corners.

"Are you excited?" Mrs Evans asked her daughter with a smile.

"I'm nervous," Lily replied, and she gave a small giggle. "I'm getting married!" She pulled on a lock of red hair and sighed. "I never thought this would happen. I always thought it'd be Petunia getting married first."

"Well, she and her Vernon-" Lily didn't miss the way Mrs Evans' nose wrinkled as she mentioned the man her sister dated "-are planning on it. You just beat her to it." She patted the dress and gave a wistful sigh. "I'll leave you in peace for now, dear. I'll come back to help you with your hair later."

Lily smiled gratefully and returned to her breakfast. Her stomach was fluttering too much for her to be hungry, and she felt a little bit sick trying to force it down.

"Want some food, Mark?" she asked, peering into the hamster cage by her bed. She wasn't particularly sure if toast was poisonous to hamsters, but she was sure that since he had engulfed large amounts of chocolate and was still going, despite being seven years old, Mark wasn't about to give up the ghost yet.

There was another tapping at the door, and Lily looked up. "Come in."

Her sister entered.

Unlike their mother, she was already dressed, a pale blue frock with puffed sleeves and a pleated skirt, blonde hair pulled back into a fancy bun. Lily smiled.

"You're coming then?"

"Well," Petunia said in a cool voice, "Only because Mum said I had to."

"You're wearing my bridesmaid dress though," Lily said hopefully.

Petunia gave a small smile. "I guess I would quite like to see my sister get married. Even if it is to a total tosser."

It was enough to make a small bead of hope rise in Lily's heart.

* * *

><p>"You are now man and wife."<p>

Sirius watched with a small smile as an expression of pure relief graced his best friend's face. He knew that James, despite the fact that he was well aware of its childishness, was panicking that Lily would revert to their adolescent years and jilt him. It was a ridiculous notion; anyone could tell to look at her that she was easily the happiest person in the world at the moment, but James did have a tendency to panic where she was concerned.

James glanced over at Sirius, and Sirius grinned at him, giving him a small thumbs up.

"You may kiss the bride."

James turned back to look at Lily, who had her red hair pinned up elegantly and a huge smile on her face, and stood a little tentatively for a few seconds, before Sirius had had enough and called, "Oh, just bloody kiss her already!"

James looked at him with a smirk, before returning to do as he was told.

Sirius smiled and sniffed slightly, before he felt an elbow dig into his side.

"Someone got a tear in their eye?" whispered Remus in a teasing tone.

Instead of becoming defensive, Sirius screwed up his face in mock tears and said, "Oh, it's just too beautiful!"

* * *

><p>"What can I say about James?"<p>

Remus raised his eyebrows at Sirius, who was standing with a grin that suggested he was about to unleash horror stories upon the audience. They had not long been out of school; most incidents remained fresh to everyone's mind.

"I can say a lot," continued Sirius. "I could tell you his birthday, his favourite colour, his least favourite song, the kind of vegetable he thinks the Minister wears as a hat. I could tell you how many times he asked out Lily over the years, and I could tell you the date of when she actually said yes. March 18th seventy-nine, if you were wondering, Transfiguration." He winked at McGonagall, who was seated with a faintly amused expression in the row opposite the table they were seated at.

"Or," Sirius continued, "I could tell you that though his head could explode should it inflate anymore and he can be an arrogant little shithead at times, he can be one of the nicest blokes I've ever met. I know for one that Peter, Remus and I have had experiences of that." He glanced meaningfully along at Remus and Peter, and Remus nodded in agreement. He remembered the time he had told him about his third nipple to comfort him about his own lycanthropy, how he had defended Peter whenever somebody treated him badly, how he had taken Sirius in after he had been disowned.

"I guess it's that half of him that our Lily fell in love with," Sirius said, smiling at Lily. "Because though she can be one feisty little ginger at times and has decked me before on multiple occasions-" Remus could see Lily smile at that "-she's got a kind and caring side too. And so when you have sprogs, which I want to request I be godfather to now, they're going to be the luckiest children alive." He paused momentarily. "Unless they become feisty shitheads. But they should turn out okay." He laughed as James gave him a small push. "Basically," he said, "Thank you, you two. I don't know where I'd be without either of you."

Remus raised his glass with Sirius, as Sirius said, "To James and Lily."

"Prongs and Lils," Remus murmured, before grinning and taking a sip of his champagne.

"Thank you," James said, standing up. "You're a bastard, Sirius Black, but I love you."

* * *

><p>"Dance with me?"<p>

Sirius looked up from where he was sitting cross-legged, playing with one of the Weasleys' children to see Lily smiling down at him.

"Shouldn't you be asking your husband?"

"He's dancing with Petunia," Lily answered him. At Sirius's incredulous expression, she explained, "Mum told her she had to come. That big lump's here too, Vernon."

Sirius stood up and looked over, to see James laughing as he danced with a blonde girl whose sour expression made her look older than twenty.

"Sure," he said, and took her hand.

They danced for a little while, before she kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you," she whispered into his ear.

"Congrats, Mrs P," he replied with a smile. "Oh, that's weird. Dorea's Mrs P. Maybe you could be Mrs P Mark II."

"Whatever," she grinned, hugging him.

* * *

><p>"If I ever die," Sirius said, "and my life flashes before my eyes, I hope I see this day again."<p>

"That's a bit morbid."

James and Lily had left for their honeymoon a few hours ago, and now Peter, Remus and Sirius were lying in the grass just outside the hall they had been in, staring up at the sky.

"Well, there's a war on," Sirius defended himself.

"Even so, you're eighteen."

"I'm nineteen in two weeks."

"What an enormous difference."

"_Anyway_," Sirius pressed. "I thought it was a good day. James's face when she said 'I do'. And Dorea was in floods; I thought she was going to kill me when she hugged me."

"She's a proud mother," Remus said with a smile. "Out of interest, what did you buy them for their wedding?"

"A twenty-four pack of condoms."

"What did you really buy?" Peter asked, frowning. As much as it seemed a Sirius like thing to do, he doubted that that was all he had bought.

"Aside from the condoms?" Sirius grinned. "Well..."

"What did you get them?"

"Well, I know James is planning to get Lily to move in with us," he said slowly, scrunching his fingers up in the grass. "And as nice as that would be, it could cause them a very early divorce. I doubt she wants to live with three guys, two of whom are 'single and loving it'. So... I bought them a house."

"You bought them a _house_?" Remus's mouth fell open. "How the hell did you afford that?"

"Coming from an ultra rich pureblood family has its benefits. The old girl won't even notice her stash has gone down."

Remus smiled. "Sirius, you thieving bastard..."

"Just making the most of my inheritance," Sirius replied, leaning upwards to take a swig of lager before returning to his original sprawled position. "Plus, I doubt the flat has room for another person and I refuse to share with you, Moony. You're so OCD that it hurts."

"They could have moved in with me," Peter said indignantly.

"You snore like a pig, Peter," Sirius said flatly.

"Where is the house?" Remus asked, closing his eyes, the smile remaining on his face.

"Godric's Hollow. It's really nice, too. It's this little cottage and it's near that author person, the slightly dippy one. And there's a little church, and there are four bedrooms so there's room for us to stay and for them to have plenty of sprogs for me to godfather."

"You planned this one well," laughed Remus. "You'll want a castle when you marry Marlene, won't you?"

"Mate, do I look like the type to settle down? Especially with Marlene freaking McKinnon. No, I shall remain single and carefree forever. Anyway, you guys love me, and love is all you need."

"Getting a bit sentimental there?" Peter asked, still huffing about the insult to his snoring.

"Well, John Lennon said that all you need is love, and so it must be true," Sirius replied.

It was true. He knew that the war would get worse, it was inevitable. But he had gotten through things before, because they were the Marauders. They loved each other like family, and so when he left his real blood relatives, it didn't matter quite so much.  
>"Love is all you need," he repeated, before closing his eyes.<p> 


End file.
